


Metallic

by Celestlian



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Magic, Other, POV Second Person, and I know it says Grisha trilogy but it’s actually about KOS, so beware spoilers, the Reader is a fabrikator btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ KING OF SCARS. SPOILERS AHEAD.Zoya Nazyalensky x Reader. You are a Fabrikator training with the Commander of the Second Army, and one day, you feel something electrifying in the air.





	Metallic

“This is the metal that you’re supposed to be training with. Show me what you can do.” 

You stared at the metal in front of you. Being a Fabrikator was hard; your rank was becoming more and more valuable in the eyes of the Grisha orders, and it was hard to keep up. Ten years ago, you would’ve never thought that Fabrikators would be considered valuable. However, that was changing, and your feelings for a certain Commander of the Second Army was changing too.

You hadn’t meant to fall for her, not really; but she was good to you, and every time you improved, she pushed you harder, but not beyond your limit. She didn’t see you as beneath her; she treated you well. Training as a Fabrikator at your age was uncommon, and Zoya was training, too - so it made sense that you two would be paired together for such sessions.

Striking blue eyes watched as you stretched your arms out in front of you. You concentrated, flexed your hands. Slowly, you saw the metal begin to alter. You pushed further and it altered more. Your hands sought deeper, pushing forward and suddenly the metal bent to the side with a _ snap!, _making you jump. 

Zoya tossed her hair back, planting a hand on her hip. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw her eyes shift to look at your face. You met her gaze, then flushed and looked away. She pursed her lips. 

“That...what was that.” 

“What do you mean by that?!” you exclaimed. Zoya’s eyes narrowed. 

“You’re supposed to alter the metal, not completely break it off.” She let out an irritable sigh, and your own eyes narrowed.

She walked towards you, her eyes never leaving yours. You gulped, forced your hands to still. Zoya shook her head, grabbing your hand and tracing a finger over it. Her tone was stern.

“No. Let it shake. You’ve used your power. Do you feel stronger?” 

Her voice wasn’t soft. It was like a storm crashing down on a sea, with lightning striking the waves at every second, illuminating the kingdom below the waters. It shook you to the bone. 

“Yes.” 

“Hmm.” 

She looked at your posture, then copied you. You blinked, surprised. 

“Why are you-” 

She gave you a look, and you sighed and went quiet. She flexed her fingers out, focusing on the armour before her. The woman flexed her fingers and you watched as the armour didn’t budge. She growled and tried again. You frowned. 

“It’s alri-” 

“It’s not alright!”

You squeaked at how loud her voice rose, and she shook her head. You bit your lip. 

“Maybe I can help.”

Zoya’s head snapped up, staring at you with intensity in her gaze. “What?”

“I can…” You took a deep breath. “I can help you.” 

The Commander of the Second Army watched you with an intensity that made you blush. She tossed her hair back, then tied it up. You gulped. 

“Well. Tell me, then.” 

She was short with you. You internally groaned. Why was Zoya always like this? Maybe you would never know. 

“Your posture. It’s wrong.” 

She blinked. 

“No, I copied you.” 

You shook your head. “Not exactly. Your upper half isn’t at the optimum angle, so you have to twist more to the left in order to aim where you want to hit.” 

“Fix me then.” 

You stared at her. You could only stutter out one word. 

“W-W-What?” 

Zoya sighed. It looked like what she was going to say next was going to pain her to say. 

Her voice had been sharp the first time, like a thunderclap, but now it went quiet, as if admitting defeat. 

“Fix me.” 

You stayed silent. She looked at you. Your heart jumped into your throat. 

Your eyes never left her as you prepared yourself to walk towards her. You lifted your foot.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

In a matter of seconds, you were beside Zoya. The Commander looked at you, sharp blue eyes watching your every movement. You looked at her. 

“May I?” You asked quietly. 

Zoya swallowed her pride and nodded. You searched her face for a few moments. You could sense her getting impatient; if you didn’t act now, a sharp bark of “just do it already!” would follow your inactivity. 

Slowly, you placed both your hands on her waist. Zoya did not flinch. You wasted no time, adjusting not just how she stood; her arms were positioned wrong, too. 

You stepped away, heart pounding in your chest. Zoya turned her head away from you, eyes focusing on the armour in front of her. You watched the Commander alter the metal, and you suddenly saw her lips twitch upwards. 

What a beautiful sight it was. 

You’d rarely seen Zoya smile, mainly due to her past that was not known to you. But you were happy that she was happy, and you found yourself smiling too. The Commander of the Second Army looked over at you and raised an eyebrow. 

“And you’re smiling, because…?” 

“You’re happy. You’re happy because you altered the metal.” 

“What? No I’m no...” 

Zoya felt her lips, felt their unfamiliar position, and closed her eyes before opening them. Her eyes looked like lightning in the sky. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

She walked up to you, and your heart began to pound. The Squaller searched your face, eyes unrelenting. For a moment, they were sweeping over the whole of you, not just your face. Zoya then stepped away, slipping back into her ruthless persona. 

“Get changed. It’s going to be dinner time soon.” 

She left, and you let out a sigh. 

What a mysterious Commander she made.


End file.
